


I Trust You

by Gably_Shiny



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, No Smut, Swearing, masugaku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gably_Shiny/pseuds/Gably_Shiny
Summary: The occult club has disbanded after the mysterious homicide of Oka Ruto. Shin Higaku is the only witness to the murder. His friends ostracize him because of their belief that Shin ended Oka's life even though Kokona Haruka was arrested and convicted of the murder. The rumor is spread across the school. In result of this Shin ends up alone, teased, bullied and more miserable than usual. Until Budo Masuta defends Shin against a pack of bullies, a friendship blossoms between them. Perhaps even something more.[WARNING: This story contains (non graphic) murder/death, homophobic slurs and cursing. If you are sensitive to ANY of those things proceed with causion, or, don't read at all]





	I Trust You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, there is no Masugaku or Budo in chapter one! I am just setting up the story.

Thursday Week 4

 

4:10 pm Occult Club

 

Shin Higaku was sitting and reading in the Occult club with the other members, as usual. But what wasn't usual was that Oka Ruto, the club president, had started to be late coming to the occult club in this past week, he had observed. She would usually come at around 3:50.

Oka had been hanging out with Taro Yamada, but Shin and the other members didn't know about that. Shin and his friends just assumed that she was still dealing with whatever it was she was doing when she was absent for the past few weeks.

Shin snapped out of thought and lifted his head when Oka stepped in the room and walked over to stand in the middle of the room to wait to see if anyone wanted to join, looking at anyone who passes by. Oka glances at him and sweeps her hair out of her face.

"T-thanks for leading the c-club while I was gone." Oka whispered.

"It's no problem really... It's my job, and you have said 'thank you' many times now." Shin laughs.

Oka giggles. "Y-yes I know, it's just I have never been g-gone so long before."

Shim noded in understanding. He wanted to ask her why she was gone for so long, this was the perfect chance. He battled the thought, to no avail. 

"Hey, um, Oka?" he asked. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Uh, o-okay sure." Oka said, seemingly surprised by the sudden request.

"Would you uh... Mind telling me why you were gone?" Shin questioned.

"I-I umm..." Oka stuttered.

"You know you don't need to tell me-" Shin started.

_'Oh god I'm so stupid'_  the messy haired boy thought. ' _Thats HER business-_ '

"N-no no no," insisted the studdering girl, calmer now "I just... Can we t-talk about it somewhere more... P-private?"

"Uh, sure." Shin replied.

Oka wished she could have avoided the question, but she knew she had it coming. Three weeks she was gone. Shin, the substitute president, of all the members, should know about why she was away, Oka figured. Shin stood up. The other members look at him, unbeknownst of our conversation.

"Um... O-occult club members, I am going to have a word with my s-substitute president outside. C-call me if any of you need me." Oka announced.

The other occult club members nod and murmur their 'okays'. She walked towards the exit.

"You coming?" Oka asked Shin.

"Oh, uh, Yep." Shin said, just noticing Oka had started to walk out.

___

Ayano Aishi, informally known as yan-chan, eavesdropped on Shin and Oka's conversation through the thin walls of the Occult club. She was wearing a fox mask and white silk gloves, both she had found in the Drama club. She joined just  the previous day. She tightly gripped a knife from the cooking club with the fingerprints of Kokona Haruka all over it.

'This is perfect!' Ayano schemed silently  _'I can get Oka almost all by herself, and if I remember correctly Shin is weak and a teacher's pet. According to Info-chan's description, he's helpless!'_  She held back a demented giggle.

But she had to do this quick while Kokona was going to change her clothing, after she had 'accidentally' spilled water on her. Yan-chan made sure that she had a spare school uniform so that she wouldn't look suspicious wearing my gym clothes with no explanation. Ayano wanted to make sure that there was no mistake that Kokona murdered Oka.

___

Oka and Shin exit the occult club to the north, towards the locker room. Oka lead Shin right outside the building. Lucky for Ayano, no witnesses, except Shin of course. She was ready to strike.

Oka and Shin walked outside the school. Oka held out her phone to show him a picture and opened her mouth to speak. Shin yelled before she could start, pointing behind her. Oka quickly turned around. A masked girl holding a knife charged forward.Oka froze with fear, Shin tried to move her, but it was too late. The mysterious masked girl had grabbed Oka and stabbed her right in the side of her head. Oka snapped a photo of the masked girl before she collapsed.

"OKA!" Shin screeched.

"I-I... Sav-save, yourself..." Oka muttered with her final breaths, she moved her phone gently toward the boy with all her remaining energy.

He picked up her phone and began to cry. The boy was so filled with grief that he had forgotten about the masked girl until she crouched down and whispered something into Oka's ear Shin couldn't hear, then stabbed her right in the heart. He screamed again and started to back away. The masked girl put her index finger over her where her mouth would be. She dropped the knife and laughed psychotically, then ran off toward the shower room.

In horror, Shin sprinted off to the nearest classroom to inform the teacher.

"TEACHER, TEACHER!" he yelled.

"What's the problem Shin-" The teacher started, she looked from her book and noticed his distress "Oh dear, whats happened?"

"A-a masked school girl with a knife... SHE STABBED OKA!" the boy cried, unable to hold back tears as the memories flooded back.

"STABBED?!" The teacher said clearly shocked "Lead me to them!"

Shin and the teacher ran over to Oka's body. Frantically the teacher got her phone to call the police.

"There has been a death at Akademi High School, we need help right away!" She managed to sputter.

The word about the murder of Oka spread quickly around the school. People first predicted it was Shin, he was the only one there. Only witness. Students and teachers alike were frightened.

___

Yan-chan had all the evidence that Kokona had committed the crime set up. She had her bloody uniform, the mask and the gloves in a rubbish bin. She snuck it by the delinquents and dumped the evidence in the incinerator and activated it. All the proof, up in smoke.

_'Ah, I wonder'_   the lovesick girl thought, _'what it was like for Oka. Knowing that hanging with Taro Yamada got her killed'_

She laughed to herself. Suddenly, she heard police cars coming toward the school, quickly she ran to her class, pretending to look scared.

_'I cannot wait to see Kokona behind bars.'_

___

The police put the school on lockdown. Students were shaking in their seats, most sobbing violently. Policemen filled each room of the school, no one was allowed to leave the school, or the classroom for that matter, without police supervision.

Shin was asked many questions.

"What happened?"

"Is it true you were with Oka Ruto alone?"

"Who allegedly murdered Oka?"

"A masked girl... Hmm?"

Shin did his best to keep his composure. He answered all the questions with full truth. But by the end of it, Shin was practically bawling his eyes out. Police did their best to comfort him, doubt in their caring words. Empty words, they meant nothing. They truly believed, Shin killed Oka.

The knife was finally checked for fingerprints and the blood on the knife checked. The blood was now definitely known to be Oka's, and now, the fingerprints revealed to match Kokona Haruka. Students were shocked by the news.

The whole school all knew Kokona, they all knew she wouldn't do such a horrible crime. Hardly anyone believed it was her. Yet all the evidence matched up. All her friends knew and admitted she was gone at the time of the murder, yet, they still believed she didn't do it.

The next day Kokona went to court. Kokona Haruka was convicted of the homicide of Oka Ruto, 15 years in jail. An adult sentence.

Successfully framed by Yandere-Chan.

And Shin's life changed, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW! That took forever to write. The death scene was shit. Hope you liked it though. I have school and homework so I'm not sure when I will update next.


End file.
